MESW Crossover: An Unexpected Turn
by nightfire37
Summary: How will Knight live in a universe that is completely different from his? Will he find friends? Will he find enemies? Will he find a future in this new universe or find a way home? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

_I have thought about this fan fic for a long time. This is my attempt of combining a Clone Commando (made my own character) with the Mass Effect series. Inside the Star Wars universe, it takes place a couple of months after the First Battle of Geonosis. For the Mass Effect series, it is when you get the Normandy SR-2 in Mass Effect 2. The clone commando's name is RC-3937 or Knight. His squad was lost during Geonosis. The Republic reassigned him to work with Anakin and Captain Rex. The armor is painted black and green. This is a Fem Shepard story with a Garrus romance and the romance started towards the end of Mass Effect 1. Her name is Erica who is Earthborn and a War Hero. The story is told through a first person perspective of Knight and sometimes will pop out to third person. So enough with that and let's get the story started._

* * *

><p>My vision was blurred and my body felt. I can hear echoes of voices and blaster fire, the smell of blaster burns, and the feel of the gritty sand. "RC... RC... RC... RC. RC!" One of the clones that I rode in the ship yelled at me slapping my helmet as my vision returned to normal. My body still felt numb as I slowly shook my head. "Get up brother!" He yelled out giving me his hand.<p>

"Get up Knight." Rex said shaking my body. "We are attacking Thule, suit up brother." I quickly got out of the bed and snapped together my armor. I grabbed my helmet that was on a shelf in my closet. It was dirty and battle worn with light scratches and scorch marks. "Damn I need to clean it up." I said out loud and then slipped my helmet on. The HUD flickered on and the visor glowed a blue.

As soon as I opened my cabin door, I hear the alarm bellowing the ship and the fellow brothers dashing to get to the hanger. Quickly, I ran to the armory and grabbed the DC-17m Blaster Rifle. It was filled with DC-15s and DC-15a rifles. I never liked the DC-15a for the huge bulk or the 15s for the lack of reloading during combat.

I quickly ran out of the armory and dashed to the hanger. "Wow, must be a full planetary assault." I thought looking at the many troopers and astromechs dashing. "Knight, your starfighter is ready sir." A brother said standing up right with his hands crossed behind. His armor looked brand new. "Must be a Shiny." I thought. "Thanks brother." I said placing my left hand on his shoulder. Dashing to the Z-95 starfighter, I saw Anakin entering the cockpit with R2 jumping into the astromech slot. I jumped into the seat and booted the computer. "Mic check." Anakin said. "Hey Master Skywalker. It's Knight." I said while strapping into the seat. "Ah nice to hear your coming on this trip. I hope Rex wasn't rough waking you up." "Nah, it's all good. Rough dream anyway. So a full planetary attack?" I said. The deck hands gave the thumbs up to start the engines. "Yep, we are attacking Thule's moon to destroy a shield generator. Should be easy for you." Anakin said jokingly. I laughed and said "Ah that's great."

Anakin moved his ship forward out of the shield. I soon followed behind some LAATs. I glanced out the ship to see the blackness of space. "Space? Why do you have to be so beautiful yet so deadly?" I whispered. "Engage the hyperdrives men." Anakin said and within a blink of an eye he is gone in hyperspace. All the other ships that were in front of me followed suit. Just when I pressed the coordinates and punched the hyperdrive button, the ship emitted static with an alarm. "What the…" I whispered. The ship charged up and away I went through hyperspace. "That was odd. The alarm is gone."

Within a few moments the ship exited hyperspace with a ship I have never seen in front of me. It has the word "Normandy" written in white within a black background. The whole ship had a white and black theme with a bit of orange mixed with the black. "What a beautiful ship." I said with my mouth gaping. "This is Commander Erica Shepard of the Normandy. We see you have guns. State your business or we will fire at you." The strict and stern voice of the woman caught me off guard. "Um, this is Knight, designation RC-3937 of the Galactic Republic. I am on a mission by my superiors. I believe I am lost." I said calmly. "This is really scary." I thought. "There's no such Galactic Republic." Erica said over the mic. "Permission to come aboard your ship? I carry weapons but I mean no harm to your crew." I said in a calm and cool tone. As seconds ticked by adrenaline raced through my veins, my hands shaking, my body boiling. "Permission granted. Enter though the back and come out where I can see your hands when you land in my hanger." Erica said. I exhaled and thought "Dodged a bullet there." "Thank you ma'am." I said over the mic.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter as I enjoyed typing it out. A couple of things I need to add. Shepard is Paragon and for the Zaeed and Kasumi thing, I am only going to have Zaeed in the story and leave Kasumi out. I feel that it makes the story better. Other than that, please write a review. I want some feedback on how the story is going along. It helps me improve on the story.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Just as the back opened, I kicked in the autopilot to guide me into the ship. I quickly glanced around to see a really clean interior. It looks as if they take very good care of the ship or it is brand new. I disengaged the autopilot and landed the ship with the nose of the ship facing the hanger door. The engines hummed off and the cockpit window opened up.<p>

"Ok Knight, stay calm. You made these guys mad. Don't make them madder than they already are." I thought to myself. I stepped down off the ship with my hands up in the air. Armed men circled a woman with brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her face was clean of freckles. Her eyes were hazel. "I guess she is in command of this ship." I thought. "Nice ship. Never seen one like this." I said calmly. "So are you the commander?" "Yes I am. Now that you're aboard my ship, what is it that you need?" Erica said in a stern voice. "Be honest here Knight." I thought. "I am lost and in need of aid to find my way back. I hope this isn't an inconvenience to you." I said. Erica grabbed a shoulder of one of the soldiers and said "Put down your weapons men. This person isn't going to harm us. I can take it from here." The soldiers lowered their weapons and moved into an elevator.

I walked toward Erica and gave her my hand and said "RC-3937 but you can call me Knight." Erica shook my hand in an almost manly hand shake. "Commander well once Commander Erica Shepard of the Alliance. Nice body armor." She said jokingly. "Thanks, its stand issue for commandos." I said. "Is the Alliance some new government?" I thought taking off my helmet. Erica was shocked when I said that. She said "You're human, you should've known about the Alliance." "Actually, a clone of a human. I am part of a massive army full of clones. Right now I should be fighting a robot army called the CIS. We like to call them Clankers." I said looking at my helmet. "Follow me please?" Erica said.

I followed her into the elevator that the soldiers left from. The doors opened to what looks like some kitchen. She took me to the right which was some med bay. "Doctor Chakwas, this is our new visitor. He claims to be a clone. I would like for you to do everything you can to see if he is telling the truth. When you're done message me." Erica said to the elder woman to whom she called Doctor Chakwas. "Of course commander."

Erica walked out in quick haste. "Can I have your name?" The doctor said as she activated an orange hologram that wrapped around her arm. "RC-3937 but call me Knight." I said smiling at the doctor. She tapped on her hologram some more and from the looks of it, she started scanning my face and hands. "What is that hologram thing that's wrapped around your arm?" I said curiously. She said "It is an Omni-Tool." While tapping on it. "Apparently you're DNA or your original does not exist in any of the human databases. This is simply amazing." She said with her eyes wide open. She tapped some more on her Omni-Tool and called Erica. "Commander, you need to come here." She said.

Erica ended the call and within seconds Erica walked into the med bay. "It appears this boy is from another universe or the person that cloned him wiped every single bit of data of his original." Chakwas said. Erica scratched the back of her neck and said "Wow, it's really hard to wipe data from the extranet. How can this be?" "I am just as amazed as both of you." I said pointing to both. "Can you return back to your universe?" Erica said while crossing her arms. "I don't know. I will be happy to help and serve you. I mean I'm not really going to miss anything." I said standing up right. "I am a commando. I am considered the absolute best that the Republic has to offer." "How well is your body armor?" Erica said with her arms still crossed. I looked around my armor and said "I guess just the same as yours." Erica reached out her hand said "Welcome aboard the Normandy Knight." I went to shake it with a smile. "Inform Miranda that we have a new crew member. I'm sure she will have a field day." She said in a smug attitude. "When you exit out of here, there's a room called Port Observation. That will be yours. We also have an A.I. called EDI who will help you with any questions you have. If you need me, I will be in my cabin which is the first floor on the elevator. I will inform the rest of the crew about Knight." Erica continued to Chakwas. I was extremely happy about this moment. "Thank you Erica." I said and saluted her. She laughed and said "Please soldier, at ease. I don't do formalities." "What an odd commander. She seems to be very strict when things get serious but laid back when things aren't." I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, sorry about the really long wait for the next chapter to this fan fic. I have been very busy with life and everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things will start being more interesting.  
><em>

* * *

><p>EDI have been helpful learning about the species and history in this new universe. Her voice is soft but oddly enough, she is an AI. I wanted to tell Shepard about the similarities so I walked to the elevator and punched the Deck 1 button. While ascending to Shepard's cabin, thoughts were going through my head. What if I cannot return back to my world? Will the Republic loose? Will I find enjoyment in this world?<p>

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the elevator doors opening. Shepard's door was only a few steps in front of me. As soon as I knocked on Shepard's door, it opened. "YOU LET A RANDOM PERSON ON THIS SHIP WITH NO BACKGROUND CHECK AND NOW HE'S APART OF OUR CREW!?" The girl in a white and black suit and long hair yelled at Shepard. "And he is a man that that has respect and a code." Shepard said back with authority. "The Illusive Man will love to hear this." The girl in the suit pointed and stormed off. "The Illusive Man can kiss my ass. This is my ship, my rules." Shepard said back.

The girl looked at me with disgust and entered the elevator. "Hey Shepard, you got a moment?" I said coolly. Things were already heated in the room. The last thing on my mind was to make a commander that just made me a part of her crew extremely mad. "Yeah absolutely. I need a moment anyway. Cerberus is snake oil to everyone in the galaxy human or not." Shepard said in anger as she sat down on her sofa. "Have a seat Knight." I sat down across from her.

"EDI was teaching me about the history and things. Biotics is like The Force in my world. It is something that you are born with rather than being exposed to something. The people that have this are extremely powerful. They are called Jedi. They try to keep the peace in the galaxy. Some people understood them as very skillful warriors. Others thought they bring nothing but bad." I said remembering about Anakin. Shepard grabbed a glass of liquid from the table in front of us and took a sip and said "What do you think about them?" "Well I would say they are great from my training but personally they really do try to keep peace. I fought alongside one, in fact I was a second in command for his company. I can trust him with my life." I said and pointing at the glasses on the table. Shepard nodded and I went to take a sip. The liquid was as a sweet alcohol but it didn't pack a lot of kick. "Wow, this is good. What about you?" I asked Shepard.

She looked up with intent. "I do have a couple. Two that stick out the most is Garrus and Tali'Zorah. They have been with me from the start." She said taking a sip. "Garrus though... I miss him a lot. I hope he is okay." "What makes you say that?" I questioned her. I can see a concerned look on her face but she was trying her best to hide it. "Well this might be crazy for you but I was dead for two years. Cerberus brought me back to life amazingly. That is why I am working with them. I am expecting a betrayal sometime in the near future." "Wow that is amazing. Why do hate Cerberus so much?" I asked. Shepard put her glass on the table and up off the sofa to grab a tablet on her desk behind me. "This is why…" She said as she tossed it to me. I caught the tablet and tapped the screen to play the video. It was a combat clip. "That was me two years ago. That was a Cerberus facility studying husks. They thought turning them into husks was studying. I said it before and I will say it again, Cerberus is snake oil. The less Cerberus agents out there the better." The video kept playing when a new video appeared. It showed scientists injecting something to a human on the operating table. The human screamed out in pain and agony. "I can't watch anymore of this." I said turning off the tablet. "This is disgusting. They are pro human but they sacrifice human lives? I hope they get destroyed soon." "You can't touch them. They have too many drones following the steps of the glorious all mighty Illusive Man. Prime example was that girl that yelled at me. Her name is Miranda and I do not plan on being friends with her anytime soon." Shepard said back in a laughable tone.

Shepard stood in front of the empty fish tank looking at the wall. "Who is Garrus? You seemed concerned at his wellbeing when you brought him up, and Tali'Zorah?" I asked. Shepard looked down at her feet. There was a long moment of silence. She then turned around to walk towards the sofa and sat down. "Garrus… He is someone I loved. Every day before I go to sleep or just sitting to collect my thoughts, Garrus is on my mind. Tali? I can call her a sibling. I would go through hell and back to save them. I did see Tali before I stumbled into you. She was happy to see me and was really surprised to see me alive. I hope she can join us soon. She had business to attend to with her people." She said looking at the empty fish tank. "Tomorrow we are going to Omega to recruit two people: Archangel, and Mordin. Archangel is a Turian and Mordin is a Salarian scientist. Get some rest Knight alright?" Shepard said as she got up to put the tablet I was using on her desk. I followed her to the door and said "Will do ma'am and thanks for talking to me." "No need to thank Knight. I enjoy talking to you. Next time we have some free time, I want to hear your war stories." Shepard said in a happy tone. I laughed and said "Definitely."

I walked out of Shepard's room and punched the button in the elevator to the third floor. The doors soon opened. Miranda was waiting in front of the elevator. "The Illusive Man would like a word with you." I nodded and followed her to her cabin. As soon as the doors opened, Miranda pointed a pistol at my head. The cold metal from the pistol sent shivers down my spine. I already had enough guns pointed at me by the crew. If I have one more gun pointed at me, I will snap. "Sit in front of the computer." She commanded me. I walked to the computer that was on a desk in the middle of the room. A face with blue eyes that glowed appeared on the screen. "Knight… I am the Illusive Man." He said as he took a puff from his cigar. "Tomorrow, you should be arriving at Omega. I hope the last thing on your mind is to kill my investment." He continued coldly. "It is sir and I can guarantee that." I got up from the chair. Miranda still had her pistol pointed at me. I was in range of hand-to-hand combat. Thoughts were running though my head about taking the pistol or not. It looks like it functions the same way I am used to. EDI did show me the weapons I will be using and pistol Miranda has in her hand is one of them. I slapped the pistol up which sent it flying up in the air. Seeing that the throat was open, I went in for a chop to temporally choke Miranda. Everything went in slow motion. The pistol was in grabbing distance so I went in a caught it with the pistol barrel facing Miranda. "Don't. Mess. With. Me. Got it?" I commanded at Miranda who was shocked at events that just happened. The Illusive Man saw everything. "Stand down soldier! You just attacked your crew mates. You're making a dumb mistake." The Illusive Man said with authority. I laughed and said jokingly "You really think you're the boss of me Mr. Illusive Man?" I grabbed the receiver of the pistol and ejected the thermal clip from the gun and tossed it across the room. "Don't mess with me again! Got it?" I commanded at Miranda and stormed out the room.

Miranda sat at her computer terminal "If only I activated my biotics." She said gritting her teeth. "Don't dwell on a petty act. Try and go on the mission tomorrow. If you do, I want you to watch every move that Knight makes. I still don't trust him." The Illusive Man said drinking the liquid from his glass. Miranda grabbed the Predator pistol that Knight threw and said "Yes sir. Will report back later." The Illusive Man ended the call. Miranda slammed her fist on the desk and yelled "DAMNIT!"

I walked back to my cabin and laid down on the bed. Adrenaline was flowing through my veins. I smiled at the mental picture of Miranda's surprised face when I took the pistol out of her hands. "Shepard will laugh at that tomorrow." I said out loud. I wonder if they have cameras setup around the ship. That thought stuck out. "Hey EDI?" I said. I wanted to tell Shepard ASAP. "Yes Knight?" EDI said in a soft tone. "Can you please message Shepard to check the security cameras for Miranda's room if this ship has any?" I questioned the AI. "Yes we do. Message sent. I am going to request Shepard for a personal Omni-Tool for you as well. Is that all Knight?" EDI said in her soft monotone voice. "Yes and thank you." I said covering myself with the bed sheets. EDI disappeared in a blink of an eye. Fun day tomorrow I thought as I quickly fell asleep.


End file.
